


La cacería

by Arlin Owein (Arlin_Owein)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other, Random & Short, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlin_Owein/pseuds/Arlin%20Owein
Summary: Un texto corto sobre Tranduil y Mirkwood...





	La cacería

Llevaba despierto desde mucho antes del amanecer. Llevaba 3 dias fuera de los salones. El familiar bosque se extendía a su alrededor en todo su esplendor. Los árboles brillaban como esmeraldas, los pájaros cantaban melodías para su exclusivo deleite, y el arroyo que rodeaba el meandro en que había asentado su campamento, fluía cristalino.

Era la temporada lluviosa. Cerca del final del otoño. Para muchos no la mejor elección para irse de caza. Por otra parte, las brumas matutinas mantenían el terreno húmedo, permitiendo la impresión de huellas y rastros de una manera mucho más clara. Llevaba más de un día siguiendo el rastro de un jabalí bastante esquivo. Aunque, a juzgar por el tamaño de sus huellas, merecería la pena el esfuerzo... Prometía ser enorme. 

Como cada mañana, se levantó antes que el sol, se lavó la cara en el arroyo, y tras ponerse sus ropas de cuero, se dispuso a preparar su equipo. Revisó meticulosamente su lanza, comprobando que estuviese afilada y sin fisuras en el asta, y tras colgarse al hombro su pequeño macuto con el odre de agua y un paquete de bayas, además de las herramientas de desuello, se dirigió al lugar donde había abandonado la búsqueda el día anterior. 

Nunca había sido bueno con el arco. Su padre era un comandante de la Guardia Real, no es gente que suela emplear arcos, y había instruido a su hijo en consecuencia. Dominaba la espada como nadie en el reino, y se manejaba con la lanza con una soltura que rozaba el arte. Y, en situaciones muy concretas, podía sorprender su destreza con las espadas dobles, aunque eran un arma que prefería no usar, si la situación no le forzaba a ello. 

Una espada no era del todo inútil en una cacería… Pero no se podía comparar a la eficacia de una lanza. 

Y con la susodicha en la mano, agachado entre los arbustos, sin perder detalle del suelo, el Señor del Bosque fue avanzando en la dirección en que las huellas se dirigían. Horas después, llegó a un pequeño claro del bosque. Las huellas eran muy recientes, pero también muy caóticas. El animal había recorrido el claro completo sin dirección concreta, furacando el suelo aquí y allí en busca de las preciadas ra íces que componían su dieta. El Rey se incorporó, maldiciendo en susurros su mala suerte, y estaba a punto de ponerse a investigar los bordes del claro, en busca de los signos que delatasen por donde había abandonado el animal su “despensa”, cuando un ruido en unos matorrales algo alejados atrajo su atención. Colocó su lanza, y comprobó que la espada estubiese suelta. En ello estaba cuando su presa salió a recibirle, todo envuelto en vaho y pelambre erizada. 

Era una bestia enorme, como había previsto. Sus colmillos eran portentosos, y su mirada, fija en el intruso que amenazaba su hogar, estaba inyectada en sangre. Thranduil había entrado en su territorio, y el había salido a defenderlo. Y ahora Thranduil lo sabía. Y sabía que tenía que esperar quieto hasta que atacase, y en ese momento, comenzaría el combate.

Esperó pacientemente, mientras su presa respiraba pesadamente, liberando nubecillas de vaho al hacerlo. Thranduil mantuvo su posición, con la lanza frente a el, punta hacia abajo, dispuesta a abatir a una bestia en carga, siempre con una sonrisa en la cara, fruto de la descarga de adrenalina y endorfina que siempre le daba en estos momentos. Sin que mediase ningún aviso o señal, el jabalí se precipitó a la carrera contra él. Diez metros. Cinco metros. Asió la lanza con más fuerza. 2 metros. Y nada. El jabalí no estaba allí. Parpadeando fruto de la confusión, barrió el claro con la mirada, en busca de su presa. La vió, en su posición inicial, mirándole, los ojos enrojecidos y la pelambrera empapada, dandole, en su conjunto, un aspecto terrorífico. Y Thranduil lo vió y le temió. Nunca antes le había pasado algo así. Ese jabalí no era normal.

Se mantuvo en guardia, desenvainando su espada, manejándola con la mano torpe, mientras aún esgrimía su lanza con la otra. Comenzó a retroceder, lentamente… Pero antes de poder alcanzar la linde del claro, se quedó paralizado. El jabalí estaba aumentando de tamaño. 

Cada segundo que pasaba, la bestia era mayor. Mayor, y más terrorífica. Sus colmillos crecían y se astillaban, sus ojos se enrojecian más y más, y de su pelaje comenzaban a salir espículas negras. La saliva caía al suelo desde su boca, provocando, al tocar el suelo, muerte y descomposición de toda materia viva. Thranduil recuperó el sentido, y salió corriendo en dirección opuesta. 

Cuando se hubo alejado un trecho del claro, se detuvo, y escaló un árbol cercano, para evaluar la situación. Cuando llegó a la cima, la visión le sobrecogió. Un área enorme del bosque estaba desprovista de hojas, y con las ramas ennegrecidas. Y la zona se extendía en todas direcciones, creciendo como una enfermedad. 

Aquello no podía estar pasando. Se sentía desesperado, perdido, e incluso con náuseas. Se las arregló para bajar del árbol, sin fuerzas para continuar. Se sentó a su sombra, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas acudiesen a sus ojos, y mientras estas caían al suelo, resbalando por sus mejillas, las hojas del árbol bajo el que se hallaba, caían también, muertas. Se oían los aurridos del jabalí a lo lejos. Se estaba alejando. 

Le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad levantarse. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que proteger a su Reino.

No tardó mucho en llegar a su campamento. Desde ahí, solo tenía que seguir el río. Pero antes se detuvo un momento para recoger la cartera con sus armas de reserva de su tienda. Estaba saliendo cuando la enorme bestia apareció inexplicablemente en su meandro. Cargó contra el Rey, atravesando su pecho con el colmillo astillado. El dolor fué insufrible.

Despertó en el suelo, gritando y aferrándose a su manta. Aún sudoroso, abrió los ojos, y se incorporó. Desde su ventana podía observar su bosque, muerto, oscuro, y retorcido. Y, como todos los días, deseó que la autentica pesadilla pudiese terminar tan fácilmente como las de sus sueños... Despertándose, o, en este caso, durmiendo para siempre.


End file.
